


I am the king

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Consort Jongdae, Emperor Yixing, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Hyung Kink, M/M, Making Love, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Music Video: Lit (Zhang Yi Xing | Lay), OT9 - Freeform, Orgy, Rimming, Slow Burn, Spooning, Yixing/EXO, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: The Dragon must have given Yixing an abundance of blessings. It’s only happened a few times in Jongdae’s service to the Emperor and it always leaves him in awe.“Do you think he’ll need all of us?” Jongdae murmurs into Minseok’s neck.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 23
Kudos: 129





	I am the king

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a fever haze because I was Feeling Things and Inspired. Please excuse all grammar mistakes, I'll fix them in the morning :'D please enjoy some XingDae smut for Yixing's birthday!

Jongdae knows something is up when Chanyeol is summoned into the Emperor’s chambers. It’s Baekhyun’s night with Emperor Yixing, and another consort is only called upon if the Emperor has more affection than his lover of the night can give.

But Jongdae knows Baekhyun and knows his best friend is more than capable of delivering what Yixing needs. The only time he can’t – the only time any of them can’t – is when Yixing returns from the Dragon.  
  
Yixing had already visited the Dragon the night before, though. Jongdae had been with him. It had been a wild, passionate night, which is why Jongdae lounges in the lavish cushions as Baekhyun takes the next night.

He watches Chanyeol follow after the eunuch that had read the summoning request. He thinks nothing of it, until the eunuch returns.

Jongdae shares a look with Minseok. Understanding dawns in the older’s eyes first. “His birthday. Tonight is the eve. Do you think -”

Junmyeon follows the eunuch, sharing a meaningful look behind him as he goes. Everyone in the chambers understands.

The Dragon must have given Yixing an abundance of blessings. It’s happened a few times in Jongdae’s service to the Emperor. It always leaves Jongdae in awe.

Time passes but soon enough the next summon is ordered. This time, Kyungsoo, Sehun and Jongin go together.

“Do you think he’ll need all of us?” Jongdae murmurs into Minseok’s neck.

Minseok shrugs, playing with Jongdae’s hair. “He didn’t last time, but this time looks different.”

Sure enough, a longer time later – long enough that Jongdae is almost asleep – the eunuch is back. Minseok gently places Jongdae against the bed and leaves with a quick kiss.

“Rest while you can, I am sure you’ll be following soon enough.”

Jongdae does rest, but in fits. The sky is just beginning to lighten when the doors open. Jongdae gets up without a word, slipping into his robes and following the eunuch to Yixing.

The scene in the Emperor’s room is chaotic, but also, erotic. Jongdae’s eyes flit around taking in as much as he can. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are passed out beside each other in the chaise gifted from their neighbours in the north. Kyungsoo sits by their feet, exhaustion plain on his face. Sehun has his head in Junmyeon’s lap who is leaning against Jongin. The three of them are on the elegant sofa that Yixing likes to lay down on when he is reading his books. Jongin has lost the battle with sleep, slumped over on his side. Junmyeon and Sehun are awake, if barely. Lastly, Jongdae sees Minseok – or rather, hears him.

Minseok’s voice is hoarse with pleasure as he bounces on Emperor Yixing’s cock. Love bites mar his skin, the same as everyone else in the room. Every consort smells heavily like sex, looks like they’ve been well fucked with cum marked all over them.

Just as Jongdae enters the room, Minseok stills, crying out a sharp, “My lord!” before he cums hard all over himself. He slumps into Yixing’s arms, whimpering as Yixing’s hips continue thrusting wildly before they still, dumping another load of cum into the already used consort.

Yixing is gentle as he places Minseok beside him, the elder having momentarily passed out. Jongdae takes stalk of his liege, satisfied that at least Yixing is sweating, breathing hard. There is a slowness to his movement that indicates exhaustion, even though his cock is still erect and ready between his legs. Looks like his fellow members had done their part.

“Jongdae,” Yixing croons, voice fucked out but still strong. His Emperor’s healing factor must be working overtime to focus on keeping his body from overstraining during the marathon fucking. So goes Jongdae’s hope that Yixing would be coherent enough to heal him before he fucked him.

“Hyung,” Jongdae answers, crawling into the grand bed and shuffling over to Yixing.

Yixing’s hands are oddly cold as they greedily grab him. His handsome face is almost feverish as he drinks in Jongdae, neck already outstretched to prepare for a kiss. Jongdae knows what he must do so he moves just out of reach, ignoring Yixing’s growl, the momentary flash of gold in his eyes.

Instead, Jongdae combs Yixing’s sweaty hair back, thumb sensually tracing down Yixing’s face and behind his ear in a slow stroke. Yixing’s eyes flutter and a soft sigh releases from his swollen lips.

“Jongdae,” Yixing breathes as Jongdae lightly caresses him.

“I’m here,” Jongdae assures, finally leaning in to kiss Yixing. Immediately, Yixing’s mouth opens, tongue prodding in an urgent way. Stubbornly, Jongdae keeps his mouth closed, thumbing Yixing’s jaw until his Emperor takes the hint and stops, switching to sucking on Jongdae’s lips instead.

Slowing the pace down works. Jongdae manages to get Yixing to simmer in the pleasure, allowed to control the pace only because Yixing is an over sensitized ball of need.  
  
Jongdae’s always been the most attuned to the magic that they call the Dragon’s blessing. He knows it still lingers, but it sits there waiting to be stoked. If Jongdae can keep it fed just enough to have it dissipate on it’s own, perhaps he can spare Yixing from having to call down to the city’s concubine houses.

“Undress me,” Jongdae softly commands. Yixing moans in agreeance, breath hot on Jongdae’s collarbone as he sucks a new mark, beside the one he had left just the day before. It gives Jongdae an idea. “Kiss me where you had me.”

Jongdae’s pushed onto his back as Yixing does exactly that, tenderly undressing Jongdae in a way he probably hadn’t with the others if the ripped clothes are anything to go by.

“Jongdae, Jongdae,” Yixing moans, fingers pulling Jongdae's sore nipples and tongue laving over a bite mark he had left by Jongdae’s belly button. “I need you.”

“I know.” Jongdae spreads his legs, showing off his half hard cock. “I’m right here, hyung. If you’re going to have me, perhaps you should clean me? I am sure I still have your cum inside me from last night.”

The growl Yixing releases is inhumane. A thick force settles in the air as Yixing shifts, gold eyes boring into Jongdae’s with a possessive fervour. “Mine,” Yixing hisses.

“Yours,” Jongdae agrees with a mewl. His thighs are forced up, the molted black and purple bruises of Yixing’s fingerprints and love marks particularly stark at the meatiest part of his flesh.

Yixing traces them exactly as he pries Jongdae’s cheeks open, displaying his swollen and well-used hole. Jongdae can only release staccato gasps of pleasure as Yixing swipes his tongue over him, once, twice, before bullying the tip inside.

“Hyung!” Jongdae cries, hand automatically going to his mouth. It’s instinctual, but Jongdae has been trained out of ever muffling his voice. He isn’t self-conscious of it, even with his members in the room. All that matters is Yixing.

Yixing goes slow, even in his lustful state unable to hurt Jongdae. He takes his time to loosen Jongdae, the hot swipes of his tongue pushing Jongdae’s arousal higher and higher until he is keening and begging shamelessly in want.

By the time Yixing is fucking his tongue in and out of him, Jongdae is nearly sobbing. His cock is hard against his stomach, leaking his pleasure as Yixing does his best to chase after his own mark. When he is unable to find it, Yixing pulls back with a frustrated noise, leaving Jongdae’s hole gaping and empty, inside walls overstimulated with the need to be touched and fucked.

“Please!” Jongdae shamelessly begs. Yixing crowds over him, eyes flashing between brown and gold as he slicks himself with oil.

“Yes,” Yixing moans as he pushes in. Jongdae’s rim gives way easily and Jongdae’s left crying his pleasure as Yixing’s thick cock fills him perfectly.

“Slowly, oh please, hyung, love me gently,” Jongdae continues, hands in Yixing’s hair and kissing Yixing’s cheek. Tears already prickle his own eyes at the burn of the stretch and the soreness.

Instantly Yixing’s eyes switch to brown, concern filling them.

“Of course, my love,” Yixing assures, mouthing over Jongdae’s frantic pulse. He rocks slowly and steadily, cock pushing in and out only a few centimeters at a time, establishing a slow rhythm that has Jongdae panting.

He is unable to catch his breath, not only from the stimulation but the thick feeling of love that blooms in his heart as Yixing’s handsome, majestic face looks down at Jongdae like he is the only person in the world Yixing needs to live.

Yixing cums in him once like that. The slow rhythm has Jongdae’s lust ebbing and following within him – sighs of pleasure swallowed by Yixing who moans lowly when he spills deep inside Jongdae.

“More,” Yixing whispers against Jongdae’s jaw. He slips out of Jongdae and rearranges them so they are on their sides, Yixing spooned behind him. The urgency must have completely faded away because Yixing sinks into Jongdae again with a soft, unhurried sound. He buries his face in Jongdae’s neck, arm under Jongdae’s thigh and stretching his leg up and out to get deeper. “I’m home inside you, Jongdae.”

Jongdae feels full to the brim with that praise, hips jerking instinctively back as his gut blooms with the pleasure humming under his skin. Yixing’s hushed words whispered into his ear has him gasping, squirming. It doesn’t help that in this angle Yixing is so perfectly stroking over his prostate.

“Oh please,” Jongdae whimpers, hands fisted in the covers, not daring to touch himself. In front of him, Minseok’s hazy eyes watch as Jongdae is taken apart, beautiful body satiated in a way Jongdae longs to be. “Don’t tease me, my lord.”

Yixing’s next thrust is sharp disruptive. Jongdae immediately catches on, mewling, “Hyung,” apologetically.

“My love,” Yixing praises, grunting as his pace begins to pick up just a bit. “Cum for me.”

Jongdae takes the permission for what it is but Minseok beats him to it. He cries out when the older’s hand wraps around his cock, tugging soft, languidly, nothing like the frantic pace Jongdae wants, needs.

But it suits Yixing just fine. Jongdae’s walls milk his Emperor as Minseok coaxes more pleasure out of him. Though his pace is unhurried it still feels all too good and pleasure fast blinds Jongdae. Within moments he is crying out his climax, stilling as his spills all over Minseok’s hand.

Yixing must cum as well because when Jongdae is aware again, Yixing is rigid behind him, moaning into Jongdae’s neck.

Mercifully, Jongdae can feel Yixing’s cock goes soft.

Yixing’s cock pulls out of Jongdae’s fucked hole. Cruelly, Yixing's fingers tease Jongdae’s puffy hole, rubbing over it until Jongdae thinks Yixing may want to go again . Jongdae sniffles into Minseok’s chest but Yixing does nothing more than to superficially try to keep his cum inside Jongdae. When he’s smeared his claim, he stops, snuggling back into Jongdae with a heavy body.

At some point that the rest of the harem has made their way onto the bed. It’s huge, but nine bodies on it is pushing it. But no one moves, even if it means being pressed against each other so intimately despite their dishevelled states.

Someone must press against Yixing because he is knocked into Jongdae, half hard cock slipping in between Jongdae’s asscheeks and rubbing over his hole. Jongdae hisses, but can’t move. Yixing takes the opportunity to rut against him, cheered on by Sehun who must be the one teasing Yixing from behind.

When he cums for the last time, Jongdae is nearly asleep.

“Done?” Jongdae manages to rasp, voice barely a whisper.

Yixing nods into Jongdae’s head, pressing a slow, sleepy kiss. “Yeah,” he answers, sounding well fucked. “I’ll need the last of the blessing to heal you all tomorrow.”

That gets a few snorts of sleepy laughter. Jongdae smiles too, happy to bask in the moment, satiated with his favourite people surrounding him.


End file.
